Codex:Guidelines
Codex 准则 ;Welcome! : This page seeks to outline recommended practices for editors and volunteers at the Codex. Should you have a suggestion for improvement, please post a note on the WordPress Documentation mailing list. Meta Rules # Spell WordPress using the proper case. W'ord'P'''ress # '''Be Nice - No personal attacks or rude behavior. Please be professional, polite and patient. # Release accurately, early and often. # Edit mercilessly. # If in doubt, ASK. # Have fun. :) Standard Practices New Pages New articles and pages are welcome. There is a process, though. If you are not a registered user, following these instructions: Contributing: First Things First. If the article is fairly complete, you may add it as a new page. See: Creating a New Page. If the article is incomplete and a rough draft, you may add it as a subpage of your user page. See Creating a User Page. Please follow the Codex Styles for articles established here: Codex Styles. The following are guidelines for contributing new work to the Codex: # If there is an article that resembles your article, improve the existing page. # Use the Sandbox page for practice styling. # Add a link from another article to your article to develop interconnections between articles. Do not create "dead-end pages". These are pages without links to other Codex pages. # Once pages are created, they are live, and any links to them will work. When a user clicks their way to an empty page, they have wasted their time. Only create pages when you have fairly complete and accurate content to put into them. # Once completed and moved out into the documentation from your user page, links must be made from the "sub" Table of Contents and other related documents to the new article. Ask if you are not sure of where to create a link from the sub-Table of Contents. Do not put a link on the Main Page without permission from the Documentation team. Use the following "stubs", categories which designate the state an article is in: ; :The Stub categorizes the page as incomplete and in need of editing and expansion. ; :Put this at the top of the page. All pages added are scanned by search engines. The Draft notice at the top of every page will warn others that this is a work in progress, that the information may be incorrect, and may also warn others not to edit it until you are finished working on it. ;Category:New page created :Defines a page as new and will attract the attention of editors. Do not use until you are ready for editing and/or moving the article out into the general documentation from your user page. ; :Copyedit designates this article as in need of work, usually general overview and editing. It marks it as fairly complete but needing review. Use for incomplete articles. Titles The titles for new pages should be in Title Case. All headings must also be in Title Case. For example, use "Using the Links Manager" not "Using the links manager". These should be full titles. Not "IntroToBlogs" but "Introduction to Blogs". They should also follow the Dr. Grammar rules regarding capitalization thus:"In titles, capitalize the first word, the last word, and all words in between except articles (a, an, and the), prepositions under five letters (in, of, to), and coordinating conjunctions (and, but). These rules apply to titles of long, short, and partial works as well as your own papers" (Anson, Schwegler, and Muth. The Longman Writer's Companion 240) # Titles are action or task oriented whenever possible. So, "Using the Links Manager" is preferred to "The Links Manager" for example. What search words will a user use when looking for the information? # Titles shall not have leading or trailing spaces, or unnecessary spaces in between words. Try to avoiding using symbols such as "-", "#", "?" and "+" # Shorter titles are better # Please avoid using prepositions in titles, as far as possible. # In case of doubt regarding the suitability of a name, mail the wp-docs list asking for suggestions # Do not use CamelCase for page titles: The Codex does not use CamelCase like some other wikis do. All page titles and therefore links should be of normal title case. For example, the page about Codex should have the title "About Codex", with the link formatted as: About Codex and not the CamelCase AboutCodex. SubPages Do not create sub-pages of a page, other than from your own User page, without discussing first on the wp-docs mailing list. Discussions Using the "Talk" pages Do you see something that is perhaps incorrect, or needs clarification? The best way to make mention of any issues is to use the DISCUSSION function. Please refrain from adding your comments directly onto the ARTICLE page. At the top of every page is a DISCUSSION tab. This is the place to make your comments, suggestions, and such. Thank you! #'Leaving Messages About the Article:' To leave a message regarding the article, click the Discussion tab of that article and post your message and sign it. #'Leaving Messages for Users:' Leave a message for a user by editing the User:Talk page associated with the user. Sign it. The user will receive a visual prompt the next time they visit the Codex and Login. #'Separate Comments:' Please create a horizontal rule between comments on the discussion page by using four dashes between entries. If you are starting a new thread of conversation, consider using the "+" link next to edit, which lets you create a new section. #'Always Sign Your Comments:' To add your "signature" to a comment, add four ~s (tildes) at the end of your comment. This will list your User Name and a link to your User Page and add a time-stamp. This is very useful for discussion pages. An alternative method is to click on the signature icon at the top of the edit window...it's the second one from the right. Codex Voice, Style, and Audience The "voice" of the WordPress Codex is one of authority, but also a friendly conversational voice. The style of the Codex is to educate by providing simple and easy-to-use explanations when possible, and technical advice when necessary. In general, articles are written to the reader, taking the reader through the process. The pronoun "I" is rarely used, focusing on "you click here" and "you open the template file". It is not about what you, the author, did, the story behind your decisions, or all the people who helped you succeeed. It is about what the user needs to do in order to get their WordPress site up and functioning fast. Bullets and lists are used to highlight the steps necessary to outline and streamline the process. Complicated tasks are broken down into small steps, guiding the novice or advanced user quickly to the solution. The audience is extremely varied in ability and skill in HMTL, XHTML, CSS, and PHP. Articles found within the Advanced Topics and Developer Documentation are targeted for the experienced user. WordPress Lessons are designed for the novice, using language as if the author was the technical support volunteer sitting down next to the user at the computer, guiding them through the process. The rest of the Codex is targetted towards the beginner to intermediate level user and should contain simple language with links to definitions within the Glossary when necessary. Conventions #'Website Example Names:' Always use example.com, example.org or example.net wherever you need to state a domain as an example. This is per RFC2606 #'Admin:' The main admin user always has the login admin #'Using People's Names in Examples:' When a name is needed for an ordinary, non-admin user, or a person, use "Harriet" as the first name, "Smith" as the last name. #'WordPress is Spelled WordPress:' WordPress is spelled with TWO capital letters: 'W'ord'P'ress. =Related= * About Codex * Contributing to Codex * Codex Maintenance * Task List * Codex Styles * Community Portal Category:About Codex